


Constance's Guide to Aggressive Courting

by AdmantCrow



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 'courting', A little bit before DLC happens, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, But kind of a 'too much' kinda issue, F/F, Love, Pining, Roommates, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: Constance has taken quite the shine to Hapi, and makes it her mission to court her friend, without sparing a thought on the most obvious way to do such a thing.
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Constance did not describe what she felt for Hapi a  _ crush _ , or  _ an attraction _ \- no, what Constance felt for Hapi was an understanding they were made for one another, and it was her desire for them to be together.They were close friends, yes, and it was a friendship that both young women treasured deeply. Yet, at least, for Constance, this was alongside a greater desire, to cement her bond with Hapi as something deeper, more important, more intimate. And so, Constance began to dedicate most of her time to the (or so she believed) simple act of wooing Hapi. After all, for a woman of her own status, how hard could it be for Constance?

The downside to the situation, however, was that despite the fact that they were ‘meant to be together’, Constance had been trying for weeks to catch Hapi’s eye, and had so far come out totally short. Little acts of affection, attempts to show herself off, things like that - but over the two or three weeks she attempted these acts of courtship,  _ nothing worked _ . The thing was, though, Hapi had never blown down Constance’s advances - it was just always her being distracted, tired, or just otherwise off in her own little world, simply urging Constance to work harder in her attempts to woo her. In fact, such an example had happened on this very day! Constance had been in the great hall, practicing her magic whilst Hapi had watched, chewing on a couple of muffins as she did so. Constance, on the other hand, had pulled out all the stops, showering the hall and her target with her most brilliant, vibrant magics that bathed the hall in the most beautiful array of lights. And when she’d turned, awaiting Hapi’s ecstatic approval, to find the girl she adored so much… napping away, despite the booms of her magic - and once again, Constance had failed.

But, once again, Constance was not defeated. That was one thing she’d learnt over the years - giving up, especially for one of her statue, was unthinkable. She had to be aggressive, in a sense, to court Hapi. Yes, Aggressive courting was the way she had decided, after her first few failures, to get what she desired. Once again, Constance would think of a new plan, one that was sure to work - not all thinking about how each of her previous plans he was preceded by such a thought. So, Constance decided tonight she was going to reveal her trump card, her greatest weapon in her attempt to seduce Hapi - the heavenly form Constance was always blessed with - along with a little extra weapon of her own.

* * *

“What… are you doing?” Yuri asked, staring at the busy Constance as she was setting up Hapi’s bed to enact her plan of seduction. Constance looked over at him,sighing as he interrupted her  _ important _ work. She was seated on Hapi’s bed, doing whatever she could to create a picturesque, romantic, but most of all  _ intimate _ setting to set the stage for the ultimate act of seduction. To Yuri, however, she looked a little more… skeevy. He didn’t dare say  _ that _ , though. She’d throw more than just an angry glare in that situation. 

“I’m quite too busy to talk to one such as you, Yuri, now if you please!” She told him, waving him off. She liked Yuri, quite dearly as a friend in the Ashen Wolves, but there was time the man's attitude could be a little... grating, especially in recent weeks when he and Balthus would make some oh-so-clever comments regarding her 'failures'. Yuri didn’t budge, leaning against the doorframe with a curious smile on his face. Her attempts to woo Hapi had been going on for weeks, but this was the first time he’d witnessed an attempt twice in one day. His eyes fell to her garb - a rather ornate blue night robe that fell to her thighs, covered in beautiful gold patterns, her bare ornate legs stretching out from under her.

“At least you’re trying a new angle, this time.” Yuri mused, drawing another angry glare from his friend, who looked ready to throw the nearest object at him - which, thankfully for him, was just some pillows.

“Trying is such a base word for what I’m doing.” She laughed, regaining her composure. “I’m simply, ahem, setting the stage for when the one I’ve chosen walks through that door. So, dear Yuri, could you please stand aside so they can enter when they arrive?” Yuri threw his hands up in the air, laughing a little. 

“See, this is why I’ll never get sick of the Ashen Wolves.” Yuri snickered, not moving from the doorway. “And least of all, you, Constance.” The heiress sighed again, once again interrupted in her work.

“And why is that?” Constance asked.

“Because watching you stumble over trying to court Hapi,  _ without doing the most obvious thing in the world _ , is nothing short of sheer lunacy, and Balthus and I couldn’t be happier witnessing it.” The light haired man grinned, before rapidly ducking as one of the pillows soared through the air, barely missing him.

“Out, you base fool!” Constance shouted, her frustration reaching its limit. Yuri laughed again, giving her a cheery wave before sauntering down the hallway, out of sight. Constance sighed again, getting off Hapi’s bed to pick up the pillow, to recreate the picturesque sight - which was hard, considering the horrid state of The Abyss as a whole. What did Yuri mean, that she hadn’t done the most obvious thing? This  _ was _ the most obvious thing. She moved quickly over the stone floor - her bare feet and legs shivered in the cold, though thankfully,she wouldn’t be warming the bed alone. It was good that she’d set everything up in that moment, as she climbed back on the bed - for the next moment, Hapi strode in the doorway, stopping as she sighted Constance, who quickly lounged on her bed.

The second Hapi had come through the doorway, Constance unlaced the sash around her night robe, revealing the  _ very _ provocative and  _ very  _ expensive white lingerie she’d had (at great effort) gotten in The Abyss. Her entire dress sense accentuated every curve, every area of interest on her stunning form, and Hapi stopped in the door, staring at the woman she shared the room with.

“Oh, why hello there, Hapi!” Constance grinned, stretching out alluringly on her friend’s bed. There was no way this wasn’t going to work; in fact, it struck Constance as insanity that she hadn’t tried this weeks ago - who could resist such perfect charms? Hapi stood in the doorway, looking rather tired, as she looked up and down, trying to make sense of what was happening, it being obvious to Constance that she was just rather struck by her otherworldly beauty.

“Oh, did we switch beds at some point?” Hapi said, looking her friend dead in the eyes. Constance cocked her head, not really expecting  _ that _ as a response, but she tried to go along with it, beaming at her crush.

“Y-yes, but I thought it’d be grand if you came and joined me-” Constance tried to say, patting the side of the bed where there was plenty of room for her dear object of affection, but the words did not flow outwards correctly. Hapi just sort of… shrugged?

“Yeah, I can come sit with you for a bit. Kinda tired, though.” She admitted, strolling over to Constance. Again, not the reaction the heiress was expecting, but it was progress, no doubt. 

“Oh, yeah, Coco.” Hapi suddenly said, glancing over at Constance scantily clad form. “About your clothes…”    
  
“They truly are divine, aren’t they!” Constance boasted, puffing out her chest - and not just for pride's sake. Her heart was quickening, being both so close to the one she cared for, along with being in such a provocative state. This was it, wasn’t it? The thing that would push their relationship over the little bump Constance had struggled with for the past-

“They’re pretty cute pajamas.” She yawned, and Constance sighed, her elated train of thought clattering to a stop. Cute pajamas were not the look nor effect she was trying to convey with her night robe and whatnot, but she’ll take what she could get. On a side note, considering how comfortable her choice of 'outfit' for seduction was, wearing them for as 'cute pajamas' didn't seem like too bad an idea. Wiggling over to her, she put a hand (which, she didn’t even realise, was shaking from nerves) on Hapi’s shoulder, smiling alluring, stretching out her soft, smooth legs.

“So… H-Hapi.” Constance said, stuttering a bit, stroking the shoulder lightly as she spoke, her cheeks a delightful shade of pink. Hapi made a noise of agknowdgement, her beautiful features looking at her with a curious gaze. “Would you like to… spend the night, in here, with me?” Hapi looked at her quizickly, utterly exhausted.

“But I always sleep in this room, with you.” She answered, drawing a groan from Constance. She quickly shook her head, making sure to sit that little bit more seductively. Legs a bit more open, her chest a bit closer. All perfect movements.

“No, no, not like that. I meant… in here. This bed. With m-me.” She said all too quickly. Hapi looked between her friend and the bed they sat on, Constance wondering if she could hear the pounding of her heart. She hadn’t actually been sure what would happen if she said yes. Of course, she  _ would  _ say yes, but if she did, would they be sleeping, or-

“Yeah… nah, that’s fine, Coco.” She yawned, stretching her arms. “I’m all powered down for the night, so if you don’t mind, I’ll take your bed and have a snooze.” Constance felt panic flare in her chest, the hypotheticals dashed from her mind. This wasn’t supposed to happen at all!

“B-But, Hapi, I wanted to give you the chance to be in the presence of my gorgeous-” Hapi really did seem exhausted - even as Constance talked, she clambered off the bottom bed, up the bunk bed, settling into where Constance usually slept, a long yawn escaping from her. Constance fell silent, her fist falling beside her as she, once again, admitted defeat in her quest to gain Hapi’s affection. She had been so close - so close! And she’d worked hard to look  _ this _ good, even when she looked so good on a basic level! She was about to speak out once more, to try and tempt Hapi back, but her friend spoke first.

“Hey, Coco?” Her friend’s voice called out from above. Her chest fluttering, Constance answered quickly.

“Yes, Hapi?” 

“Could you blow out the candle? Too bright in here to sleep.” And then the fluttering went away, replaced by a solemn understanding that she had met her match, at least tonight. Silently, she sat up a little, leaning onto the dresser to blow the candle out, plunging much of the room into darkness,still slightly lit by the ajar door. Hapi made a noise of appreciation. “Thanks, Coco. See you in the…” And just like that, Hapi was out like a light, giving Constance a chance to groan frustratingly at her lack of romantic luck. Giving it a thought, she stripped off the blue robe, leaving herself in just her  _ very _ expensive underwear, at least coming to the conclusion that, at the end of the day,  _ she _ could enjoy it’s comfort and the added appeal it gave to her lovely form, even if sadly Hapi could not. Her loss, Constance decided. Flopping back into bed proper, pulling the cover over herself, Constance groaned to herself once more, though delighting in how soft the blanket felt on her skin.

In the distance, Constance could her Yuri laughing about something or other, probably involving Balthus, but she couldn’t help but simmer - not just that her most recent attempt to draw Hapi’s eye had failed, but that somehow, Yuri knew this would be the case, and was having a good old laugh about it.  _ “Damn that man.”  _ Constance thought to herself - she was so sure  _ she _ was right, that this was her best chance at wooing Hapi - yet Yuri’s comment festered doubts in her heart, which was even more concerning. How could she be wrong, and he be right? That just wasn’t right… right?

Right.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Coco.” Hapi asked her.friend. “Let’s go for a walk.”

“Oh, of course!” Constance laughed, basically jumping out of her chair. It had been about a week since the failed seduction episode, and Constance had taken the time to step back from her attempts to draw Hapi’s interest. But today was different. Out, alone on a walk away from the main settlement of the Abyss - this was without a doubt her greatest chance yet to draw the affection of the girl she found so alluring.

They walked for a while, through the barely lit corridors of the Abyss, but Constance was so caught up with how pleased she was with this turn of events she realised the two of them had walked… quite the large distance. Humming to herself, she glanced at Hapi through the dim lighting.

“Hapi, my dear, where are we walking too, if I might ask?” She smiled. Hapi glanced at her somewhat awkwardly, quickly looking back down the long tunnel.

“There’s a nice place outside, at the end of this tunnel. Nice flowers and stuff.” Constance felt a chill run down her spine.

“Out...side? Constance echoed, before shaking her head. Outside, huh? Hapi knew about her… condition. Of course she did, but she wouldn’t do anything that could be dangerous due to the said condition. The light was growing at the end of the tunnel, and Constance couldn’t help but feel just the tiny bit of panic. Hapi was throwing her a few concerned glances, but Constance just shook her head and grinned.

She could control it this time - how could she not? Sure, it’d been a few months since she’d gone outside, under the sun, but there was no reason she could just relax, calm her mind and body, and she’d be the same, perfect young woman she was at all times-

Hapi and Constance stepped out of the Abyss, into the open air - and sunlight- a kilometre or so from the perimeter of Garreg Mach.

This was a mistake, Constance thought, dread spiking through her mind. What was she doing out here, with Hapi of all people!? Glancing back at the gap in the earth that would take them back into the Abyss, stopping as she did so. Hapi stopped, too, looking with concern at Constance.

“You okay, Coco? We can go back if you want.” Constance looked back at Hapi, preparing to mumble some excuse so she could escape from the open sky, but then she saw the food - which was little more than a few sandwiches - Hapi was pulling out of the little bag she’d brought, and Constance realised she’d be spoiling whatever Hapi had planned for the two of them. So what was worse? Disappointing her friend, or being safe in the dark?

“It’s nothing, Hapi. Let’s go.” Hapi smiled at her answer, and led her to a lovely little meadow, not far from the Abyss entrance, eventually settling down on a wide, comfy rock, Constance sitting down beside her. “Here, Coco.” She offered her a few of the sandwiches, Constance mumbling thanks as she took them. They sat there, on the wide log, surrounded by the beauty of the countryside, eating the sandwiches Hapi had produced - though, Hapi consumed them much faster and gluttonously, whilst Constance just nibbled at them, too concerned about being near Hapi after her recent behaviour, and wondering how long she’d have to stay beneath the sun for. Before long, the two young women had finished eating, sitting in silence as a bird sang a song from a nearby tree.

“Did you like the food?” Hapi said, pushing her bright hair out of her face from the wind. Constance, not meeting her gaze, meekly nodded. “It’s nice out here, isn’t it? Most denizens of the Abyss don’t really use this exit, so I come here a lot to eat and nap.” Now that didn’t surprise Constance in the least.”Do you like it here, Coco?” 

It was nice. When she removed the sun from the equation, it was actually a lovely little area, way from everything else in the world. If only her… whatever it was, didn’t make her like this, perhaps she truly could appreciate it. “It’s… nice, Hapi. Very… calming.”

“Good.” Hapi said, and without warning, leant over and kissed Constance.

Warning sirens blared in Constance’s head, all stations on alert as she realised what was happening. But her brain couldn’t think of the how it was happening right now; all she could think of was the softness of Hapi’s lips, the warmth radiating from her form. And before long, it was over, her friend pulling away, a playful smile on her lips. Constance’s mouth fell open. 

“W-W-Why did you kiss me!?” Constance gawked, a thousand thoughts, not a single one legible, blazing through her mind.

“Well, I guess it has something to do with the fact that I really like you, Coco. Rather a lot, actually.” Constance didn’t have a reply immediately. She just stared, open-mouthed, at Hapi, trying to process her admission.

She liked her? A lot, she says!? Constance forced her brain to provide a response.

“B-B-But if you l-liked me in such a manner, why didn’t you j-just say!?” Constance forced out, her heart doing flips in her chest over Hapi’s admission.

“It felt more poignant and meaningful to just… do that, rather than stumble out some confession with the wrong words.Plus, Balthus said it would be more ‘romantic and passionate’ to do it that way.” Hapi admitted, lounging back on their makeshift bench a little bit, giggling a bit at her impression of Balthus. “Sorry if I, well, brought you out here, with your thing and all. It just felt a little… easier to take the plunge, y’know, Coco?” Constance just stared at her open-mouthed,trying to find a reply in her frazzled state. At least it made one thing easier. Constance coughed, trying to find the correct words to respond.

“Um, you don’t really need to apologize for anything to someone like me.” She murmured, wringing her hands from embarrassment, her mind still utterly focussed on the sensation of the kiss. “Did you, um, take the initiative because you knew I…?” She vaguely gestured with her hands, too ashamed of her recent behaviour to actually say it. Hapi cocked her head, seemingly not understanding.

“Knew what? That you liked being kissed?” Constance’s cheeks burned red, quickly shaking her head, before rectifying that with a nod, and another shake of the head. She did like the idea of being kissed, but that wasn’t what she meant. 

“No, no, no… Um, what I meant, was, well...you did that because you knew that I, um… had feelings for you.” Constance wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen Hapi’s eyes grow so big.

“You like me that way as well!?” Hapi gasped, and Constance just felt the crushing weight of more questions stumble upon her. Constance opened her mouth, closed it again, before finally deciding on how to respond to such an insane question.

“D-Did you not, um, pick up on my… hints? Over the last few… months.” Hapi looked at her for a long time, her forehead scrunched up, deep in thought to try and remember, before shaking her head.

“Nope. Were you really trying to hint that you were into me?” Hapi asked flat out, forcing Constance to detail some of the more… opaque attempts to gain her interest.

“W-What about all those times I tried to seduce you like a fool?” Constance stammered, shame burning through her form as she remembered all the times she’d tried to draw Hapi’s attention in that manner.

“...What do you mean, seduce?” Hapi said, making Constance shirk back in confusion. What? What did she mean!?

“...You know, when I was being all over-the-top, like last week? When I was… wearing all that, in your bed?” Her face burned, even in the shade, at the memory of that a stupid move.

“...You were trying to seduce me?” Hapi said, furrowing her brow. “I thought we had just switched beds for the day, and you had just gotten some nice new pajamas.” Constance just stared at her incredulously, wondering if she had somehow been so vague… or if Hapi was a little bit dumber then she’d previously believed.

“It… doesn’t matter, really.” Constance finally said, feeling it was best to drop the topic before she said something really stupid. 

“So, um.” Hapi mumbled. “Do you want to, well, be together? As a couple, and all that?” Constance gave her a long, hard look, seeing the uncharacteristic anxiety on Hapi’s face, and she knew there was only one real answer. In all honesty, her attraction to Hapi had begun as a physical affair; she was a beautiful woman, and Constance had… more than a few dreams and fantasies where that played a role.But she’d fallen in love with Hapi because of matter-of-fact attitude, her sheer disregard for orders and systems… and the fact she was just a genuinely lovely person.

Maybe it really did take confronting the open air to really do this properly.

“Yes!” Constance answered, half-shouting it, which seemed to surprise Hapi a lot, who quickly broke out in a wide, genuine smile.

“Well, all right then.” She answered, and without delay, wrapped her arms around Constance in a warm, loving hug. Constance was sure she -and Hapi too- could feel her heartbeat going wild, but as she body relaxed, growing used to the situation, she slowly wrapped her arms around Hapi, too, basking in the warmth of her body, though doing her best to not grab at any of her exposed middle (despite having… other wants). After a long time, Constance slipped out of the embrace, her cheeks pink from embarrassment.

“What is it, Coco?” Hapi asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

“C-C-Can I kiss you?” Constance stumbled out, making Hapi giggle a little bit, nodding as she did so. “I-If it’s okay.” Hesitantly, tenderly, Constance leaned forward, her lips meeting Hapi’s gently. Hapi’s arms slipped around Constance’s middle, pushing back against the kiss. Feeling cheeks growing warm, Constance’s hand went to Hapi’s cheek, stroking ever so slightly…

And then a big wet raindrop splatter on Constance’s face, breaking off the kiss as a half-dozen more joined it as the rain rapidly began and grew in intensity.

They’d been so caught up in their confessions, and now their kiss, neither of them had noticed the darkening of the sky, or seen the oncoming rain. Constance pouted a little as the raindrops fell a bit harder, interrupting the romantic moment. “Of all the times…!” She said, despairing as the rain grew harder, beginning to soak her dress.

“Come on, come on!” Hapi laughed, tugging on her arm, prompting the two of them to jog out of the rain, back into the Abyss tunnel, dripping more than a little from the sudden downpour. At the very least, now that she was back in the tunnel of the Abyss, Constance’s normal temperament returned.

“The amount of effort I put into getting this dress into the Abyss…” Constance sighed, holding up her arms as water cascaded off her. Hapi seemed a lot less worried about the downpour, simply shaking her hair half-dry.

“Eh, it’s no real problem. I’ll just put them out to dry when we get back, hang out a bit in our room ‘till then.” Constance narrowed her eyes.

“Don’t you only have the one outfit?” She asked, Hapi staring blankly back at her.

“Yeah.” Constance felt her face go red at the admission, quickly changing the subject to avoid thinking about that scenario. As they began the walk back to the Abyss, they talked about this and that, hand in hand, happy in one another’s company.

“So, why did you never tell me?” Hapi asked, leaning on the rigid Constance a little harder as they walked, making the blond woman cough a little in surprise.

“Tell you what?” She replied, not sure what she was referring to.

“That you wanted me to be with you. Would’ve been a lot easier then just trying to get my attention, since I would’ve just said yes, anyway.” Hapi told her, Constance’s face slowly turning to face her.

Oh. That was what Yuri had meant last week, wasn’t it? To just tell Hapi what she felt for her, gathering them pulling stunt after stunt in a way to gauge her attention. She did feel rather stupid about it, now that Hapi had brought it up, but she couldn’t just admit that she hadn’t seen it. That would be…. A little embarrassing.

“Oh, I just wanted the beginning of our union to be a little more exciting then just me throwing out a declaration of love!” Constance laughed, making Hapi smile, even if she didn’t look utterly convinced by such a claim.

“There isn’t anyone else like you, Coco.” Hapi said softly, making Constance grin.

“I sure hope not!” Hapi just laughed, again.

“Good.” She answered, wrapping her arm around her new partner’s properly. “So I can have you all to myself.” Constance opened her mouth, her cheeks burning red, a little embarrassed

“A-Ah.” Why was she so good at disarming her, so? Just looking at her beauty was enough to send the normally over-confident Constance toppling. She started blabbering something about showing off their new relationship to Yuri as payback (which Hapi didn’t remotely understand) and then something involving dismantling the bunk bed they both used, which Hapi was much more interested in. Soon, they were once again walking in silence, the light of the main Abyss hub growing closer. As they neared their home, Hapi stopped her.

“Hey, Coco.” Hapi smiled at her, gripping her hand tightly. “I love you.” 

“Well of-” Constance was about to go off on one of her superiority-based rants, but her words turned to mush in her mouth as Hapi lent over and gave her a peck on her cheek, her face going pink and only a string of gibberish escaping her lips. Throwing caution to the wind, Constance took her cheeks in her hands, leaning in to kiss her partner passionately, Hapi’s arms slipping around her neck. Breaking it off, and taking her love’s hand in her own, Constance began to stride back into their home. Hapi just giggled, gripping her tightly

”I’ll take that as the same response then, Coco.”


End file.
